He is alive
by Fr3aky Lik3 M3
Summary: One-shot The Doctor and Rose save the world again but lost the Doctor. Just something I wrote when I was at school. R&R 10thDoctor/Rose sorry the grammar not my first language


Hi guys… this is my second fanfiction and it's just something I wrote at school. So enjoy. :)

10thDoctor/Rose

Also I don't own Doctor Who.

R&R

I'll be gratefull really :)

* * *

><p>He is alive…<p>

A blond girl by the name Rose Tyler was walking with her mom towards her suite. The young girl, no more than 20 years old, was crying because she had lost the most important person in her life, except her mom. She was travelling with the Doctor. They had just saved the world but lost the Doctor. "It's my fault. " she said over and over again. When they got to the suite they saw a blue box right in front of the suite. "What is the TARDIS doing here?" Rose's mom said. She has blond hair with baby blue eyes, her name being Jackie Tyler." I don't know mom." Rose said looking at the blue police box, the she noticed that the door was a little ajar. She walked towards the blue police box then she started running, leaving her mom behind. When she got there, she put her hand on the door and took a deep breath, then she pushed it open. While the door opened she took another deep breath and closed her eyes. When the door was wide open, she opened her eyes and gasped. There in the middle of that yellow alien room next to the console , there stood a man with brown hair and a brown suit, pushing some buttons.

"Doctor." Rose whispered. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello there." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello." She responded, then she ran towards him, he opened his arms wide open and she jumped on him, and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer, she put her head on his chest and started crying. He hugged her back and whispered comforting words to her. Suddenly she pulled away and looked at him.

"You have changed." Rose said.

"I know , I had to regenerate.", he said "Does it bother you?"

Rose shook her head and hugged him again. "How did you survive?" Rose asked, but it came out like a muffle because of the jacket.

"Do you doubt me, Rose Tyler?" She shook her head and he continued "The TARDIS saved me, you should thank her, Rose." He said looking around the room.

"She saved you? How?" She asked and looked at him.

"Ask her, not me." The Doctor said looking at Rose.

"Well, well, well, Doctor, you're back, how wonderful, just when I though I got ride of you." A sarcastic voice was heard through the TARDIS, shocking them both.

"Mom," Rose said. "Don't be like that. He saved us, again, why aren't you glad that he is here? We didn't ask him to save, he is doing this because he cares about us." Then she points at herself ."I, for example, would have been dead if it weren't for him. You should thank him, not be sarcastic and ungrateful. I just can't believe you. He even died just to save us. A race that all can do is trouble. " Rose said looking at the Doctor, who was smiling, a big wide smile and looking shocked at the same time. This was the first time when someone had stood up for him.

"Rose," Her mom said looking at her daughter with shocked eyes.

"Just leave." Rose said.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that, Rose." He said looking down at her.

"I had to do it, she was treating you badly." Rose said. "You look different and younger. " Rose said again breaking the silence that fell over.

"Yup… younger but also not ginger." He said looking sad.

"Not ginger, my cat was ginger." Rose said smiling, her tongue pocking out between her teeth.

"Do you think I'm a cat? Are you comparing me with a cat? A cat… Rose!" The Doctor whined like a little child who lost his candy and looked at her with puppy eyes. She smiled at his face and said. "What's wrong?" He said nothing and started to push buttons and pull things. After a few minutes he turned around and grinned.

"Let me guess. Hm… you are taking me to a new place. Am I right?" Rose asked.

"Well Rose, this is New, New York, well the fifteen New York, meaning New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York. Do you remember the Face of Boe?" The Doctor asked Rose and she nodded. "Well he might be here. Ohhh and cats lots of cats, this place is actually ruled by cats, Rose , cats how wonderful…" and he continued babbling until he noticed that Rose was staring at him. "Why are you stating at me?"

"I'm not staring at you Doctor, but behind you is a building, a strange building." The Doctor looked behind him and saw a hospital.

"Oooh, that, my dear Rose, is a hospital run by cats. Come on let's go." He said taking her hand in his.

"Allons-y."

And they began their journey.

* * *

><p>Yuhu you made it at the finish. As a prize I'll give you a cookie :)<p>

I accept any review. Believe me :)

Anyway hope you enjoy it...

R&R

See you soon


End file.
